The Soldier
by LightningFlare1
Summary: (AU and Modern) During the hype of World War 2, an eager young soldier is ready to join the military after losing everything they cared about. Ready to get revenge for the death of their family and defeat Nazi Germany. This talented soldier is ready to fight to the death! But, there's only one problem...he is actually a she. Will, she die as a casualty of war or become a hero?
1. Chapter 1

**The Soldier**

[Author's notes]

I'm aware of my grammar so skip those comments.

This is an AU (Alternate Universe) fanfiction. Please don't take offence from this story because of the theme. When I write Germany/German I'm referring to Nazi Germany, not the Germany of today. I will be trying to replicate how people viewed/thoughts of Germany was during those times in order to be accurate.

So, once again please don't take offence of a comment or remarks. I'm fully aware that the subject of the second world war can be sensitive to some readers. I'll try my best not to offend anyone.

* * *

[Astrid POV]

I stood outside in my backyard, broom in hand and a dustpan in the other. I could hear the roaring engine of British planes flying above my home. I couldn't help myself but felt angry about it. Not because some planes were running the peace and quiet, my home in the in the prairies often enjoyed. No, I was angry for another reason; being safe from German air raids.

"I know I can do more," I whispered to myself and just sighed; seeing the planes fly out of view. I look back at my home and sighed, even more, my father had left to join the war even though he was too 'old' by military standards. My mother wasn't pleased about his choice but it's not like she could stop him. Women didn't have much to say, let alone any rights to do anything aside from being a housewife.

"Astrid!" my mother shouted from the front porch

"Coming, mom," I replied walking back to the house. I leaned the broom against the post and passed my hands against my dress. "Yes?" I ask before I lean against the railing.

"I've received a letter from your father," she said and pulled the letter out from her apron's front pocket.

"Dad? Wow, it's been a while since he last wrote us," I said while I watch my mother open the letter.

"Let's see…... I'll summaries it….he says, he's enjoying his time with his men and was recently promoted to Captain!" she exclaimed before a big smile appeared on her face.

"Wow! That's wonderful! I can't believe it!" I said smiling as well. My father was born a few years before the first great war started and was annoyed he couldn't join. But, when Germany declared war on Britain, we didn't think my father would join the military. He was considered 'past' his prime and 'too' old. But, he somehow managed to convince the recruiting officer to let him join regardless.

I can still remember how furious my mother was when my father told her. She was yelling at him for leaving his family, joining a war that was being fought by the younger generations. But, my father simply ignored her compliments, packed his things, and left the next day for the training centre.

"It seems your father is doing well," my mother said as she softly sighed. She folded letter and place it back in its envelope.

"Are you alright, mom?" I ask and rub my hand against her arm, "Are you still mad at dad? For leaving?"

"I wished he stayed! Why would he want to join the war against Germany? We're safe out here…. Far from the big cities," my mother said motioning her hand to our open fields, "The German planes don't even bother us out here."

"I think that's why father joined," I said and looked out at the family's land along with my mother, "The war doesn't bother us, personally. But, for thousands…. No, millions of other people it has! And dad, along with every soldier out there is fighting to regain peace."

"You sound just like your father," my mother said and shook her head, "Well, I'm relieved women can't join the military."

"Mom…. Women can join the military," I said and frowning slightly at my mother's comment.

"Well, not the same way as men," she corrected before going back inside of the house.

I simply shook my head in disappointing of my mother's views. I mean, I could understand where my mother's view came from. She was raised like this since she was a child, and didn't really have many dreams because her entire life was already planned out for her. Well, one thing is for sure! I don't plan on living the exact same life as my mother.

"I'll make something of myself….. that's for sure," I mumble before going to my chores around the house. A few weeks passed and I was currently listening to the news from the front.

"Astrid, stop listening to this trash," my mother said as she entered the kitchen

"Mom! This is important! I want to stay updated on," I said before turning up the volume on the radio, "The more countries they take….. The closer they get…."

"You should be focusing on finding a husband," she said and went to prepare breakfast

"Mom! All able men are fighting the war! You're going have to wait," I said in an annoyed tone, "And whatever men stayed behind are way too old for me."

"Oh, right…. How could I forget," she mumbles

I sighed when we heard a knock on the front door. I turn the radio down and went to answer it while my mother kept cooking.

"Hello?" I asked opening the door and shock to see a solider with an emotionless expression on his face. He handed me a letter before he saluted me and left. I opened the letter and read the contents, "What….?" I whispered covering my mouth with my hand.

"Dear? Who was it?" my mother asked walking from behind.

I simply shook my head in shock and just felt tears overflowing; I think at that moment my mother knew…. She just knew without even reading the letter.

"Is he…." She whispered with her gaze slowly looking down, "Dead?"

"His…. Unit….. all killed in action…." I managed to reply through my tears, "No survivors…. They buried him in Poland….."

My mother just held back her tears and simply walked back inside. I just drop the letter and ran across the field, only stopping under a large oak tree. I sat down and cried, I cried until I ran out of tears. When I was finished, I eventually returned home I could hear my mother cry as well.

"Why….why did you leave…." I heard my mother whispered through her tears. I looked down and clench my hand into a fist. I returned outside and simply walk to the field to take care of the corp. My mother needed time to grieve and I was certain, she didn't want me to see her like this.

I quietly worked on the corps for around an hour and soon heard engines of a couple of planes. I quickly looked up towards the sky to get a glimpse of them; watching the planes fly above me had always calm me down. I enjoyed watching the British planes but today was different…. They weren't British fighter planes….. they were German.

"What….. there's no way….. they've never flown this far before…." I whispered when I notice the bottom of the plane opened. "No…. there….. no way…..," I told myself as the plane approach my home and drop some bombs.

"Astrid?" my mother walk downstairs when she heard a strange whistling sound coming from outside before she could investigate the home blew up. I screamed in horror and ran back to the house; watching as the house quickly caught fire and engulfed in flames.

"NO! MOM! MOM!" I desperately shouted with the hot flames burning my home. I stared into the flames and tried to find a way inside! I had to go in there! I had to save my mother! I couldn't lose her…. I just couldn't.

"Astrid!" a neighbour shouted, running out from his truck and headed towards me.

"MY MOM IN THERE!" I shouted. I tried to run inside of the house before the flames forced me to back away. I shouted and kept trying to get inside but those damn flames forced me to stop every single time.

"Stop it, Astrid!" he said and held me back, "There's no point! There's no way someone could have survived, and even if she did….. she wouldn't have made out with that fire. "

My eyes widen in horror as I drop to my knees, and burst into tears. I had just lost my mother and father in a single day, and I couldn't do a thing to prevent their deaths. This is the first time in my entire life! I felt absolutely useless, no not useless….. worthless! I felt worthless!

"I saw the planes flying above….. and then the bombs," he replied and place his hand on my shoulder, "I was hoping….. they were wonderful people."

 _One week later_

I walk down the gravel road which used to lead to my home….. my home. I used to be happy there with my mother and father, but now they're both gone…. All because of this stupid war.

"I'm home…." I said as I stood in front of the burn down home. I looked down as more tears drip down from my cheeks, and formed a tinny puddle on the ground. I stood there for what felt for hours on end but could have simply been a few minutes.

I clenched my first as sadness quickly turn into anger. There was no way I was going to live on the streets and allowed those murders go free.

"I'm joining the war….." I whispered before rummaging through the debris. I had managed to find some a pair of scissors and a broken piece of glass. I stared at my reflection and just examined my appearance; trying to figure out how I can transform myself into a man. I moved my hand along my braided hair and glance back at some old clothes my father had that somehow survived the bombing.

 _Recruiting office_

"Name, Age, height, and residence?" a middle-aged man asked as he lazily held a clipboard with a form attached.

"James Hofferson, age 20, height 5'9, and I'm from London, sir," I said and look around, hoping I wouldn't see someone I know. I took a deep breath as I watch, the recruiting officer writes down my information. My hair was practically a buzz cut and flatten my chest with some bandages; let's hope this will fool everyone.

"20? Why haven't you joined sooner? Every able man?" he asked glancing towards me

"I had….. a broken leg and couldn't join sooner," I lied with a smile on my face, "But, I'm here to join now."

"I see…." He mumbles before finishing the form. He grabs a stamp and stamps the government seal before placing the clipboard down. He smiled and sat up from his chair with a hand extended towards me, "Welcome to the army, soldier!"

I smiled and just couldn't believe my disguise was able to fool him. I had thought he would call him out over my chest but for once my small breast is an asset. "Thank you, sir!" I said before shaking his hand.

 _Don't forget to review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**The Soldier**

[Astrid POV]

The bus stopped as it arrived at the training centre in a hidden part of England. We weren't exactly told where it was since the government wants to keep it hidden from the Germans. I sat up from my seat and grab my bag from the top before disembarking the bus. I look around and notice some soldiers running, training, and target practice all around me.

"I really hope I can handle this," I thought to myself and waited for someone to instruct us where to go next.

"Good morning everyone!" a young lieutenant said; walking towards the freshly new arrivals, "Lieutenant Hector Haddock! And I'll be training you ladies for the next three months! By the time I'm done with you all! You'll be able to shot, fight, and kill any nazi you see. One thing is certain…. We will not allow England to fall into enemy hands!"

"This whimp is a lieutenant?" a somewhat muscular fellow said with a cocky grin.

"Shhhh! Are you trying to get in trouble?!" a large man said with blonde hair, and look quite nervous to be in the military.

"Do we have a problem here?!" Hector shouted and stood in front of us three

"NOPE! NOPE! OF COURSE NOT!" the large man shouted in an extremely nervous tone. Hector just narrowed his eyes and stared down at all of us. I groan and shook my head slightly, and questioned why the army would allow such people to join.

"NAMES! NOW!" Hector shouted

"Samuel Jorgenson!" Samuel said while he whips his nose with his arm, "The one and only!"

"Uh…. Fred….. Frederick Ingerman…. Sir…." Fred nervously replied with his head down and simply stared at his feet.

"And you?" Hector asked as he turns towards my direction

"James Hofferson, Lieutenant," I replied and quickly saluted him. I may be have been born has a woman but that didn't stop my father from raising me like the son he never had. I guess in a way I was lucky, he taught me to shoot, very basic fighting and of course army protocol.

"Hm…. Was your father a military man?" Hector asked and walk around me as he spoke, "Not many recruits are aware to salute to their superior officers. And the ones who do, well have someone in the army."

"My father was in the army, sir! He was a captain but was killed in actions. I intended to fight in my father's place and serve my country." I replied with my eyes glued to a cloud. I waited as the lieutenant simply walk around me once more, and stood in front of me.

"I see…. Well, sorry for your lost, soldier," he simply relied on and quickly turned around at the tap of his heels. "Recruits! Today will allow you to familiarize yourself with the base, get to know your fellow men in arms, and prepare yourself for tomorrow! Head to the information office to receive your assign living quarters! Dismiss!"

"Sir!" the recruiters shouted, well somewhat shouted; a few were in the clouds and shouted 'sir' a full minute after the rest.

"Ugh….. this is going to be a long three months…." Hector mumble before walking away.

After we were assigns living quarters and unpack our things; I decided to walk around with Samuel and Fred. I have no idea why I agree to go with them in the first place. They seem to be….. idiots in my opinion, especially that Samuel.

"This place is boring," Sam said and look around the plain base

"It's a base, not a hotel, muttonhead!" I said and rolled my eyes

"Hey! I'm not a muttonhead!" he shouted and crossed his arms like a child would.

"Hey, guys… can you call me Fishlegs instead?" Fred asked

"Fishlegs? What's wrong with your real name?" I asked while Snotlout lean his head forward to stare at him.

"I honestly don't like my name," he replied and rub the back of his neck, "And everyone in my life has called me Fishlegs."

"Why the weird nickname?" Sam asked

"It's a really long…. And embarrassing story…." He replied looking away before giving a quick glance at our direction.

"Fishlegs it is," I said and smiled at him, "What about you, Samuel? Any nicknames?"

"Snotlout!" he said and pushed out his chest with a grin, "My father gave me that nickname! His pride and joy!"

"Sounds more like an insult to me," I said

"SHUT UP, JAMES!" Snotlout shouted and just pout. I rolled my eyes and wondered how a twenty-year-old can act so much like a child.

"Uh…. James…. Do you have a nickname?" Fishlegs asked in his soft tone

"Just James," I replied and smiled slightly

"How about we get some food? Heard taste like crap but its food," Fishlegs said pointing to the mess

"Beats starving to death," Snotlout said and hunch his shoulders.

"You guys go ahead of me…. I'll join you later," I said and smiled. The two nodded and left me behind. I sighed and headed towards the bathrooms; I could feel the bandages covering my chest loosen and I had to fix it before anyone notices. I didn't want to get kicked out of the army after a single day!

I sighed as I made my way to the bathrooms and notice the lieutenant. He was standing in front of a mirror that was hanging from a post and was shaving. I stop and just couldn't help self to stare at his bare back, and what I could see of his chest in the reflection of the mirror.

"Damn…." I thought and eep when I notice his eyes towards my direction. I quickly walk away and lock myself in the bathroom. "Shit!" I mumble and just waited for the lieutenant to burst in here, and yell at me for…. Well, I wasn't sure why but still.

[Hiccup POV]

I look back and saw James had run off. I shook my head and kept shaving, and kept thinking about this young recruit. There was something weird about him but I couldn't put my finger on it. Nah, it's most likely nothing to be concern about. I should just focus on training these recruits into soldiers, and nothing more.

"Lieutenant," I look up in the mirror and saw the General. I put the shaving knife down and quickly saluted him, "General Stoick!"

"Lieutenant," he said and smiled before saluting as well, "Just came to check on you."

"Really? Dad, I can handle a bunch of recruits," I said and return shaving. Yup, you heard that right! My father was a general in the army and his about to be deployed to the front.

"I'm just making sure, boy," he said and slap my back with his large hands. I oof and stumble forward slightly before coughing. "These are your first recruits, son and I know you might be nervous about it." He said and smiled at me.

"Dad, don't worry about it," I said and smiled back at him, "I was taught by the best teacher around."

Stoick took a moment to think before he realized what I meant. He smiled and laughed softly as he wraps his arm around me, and brought me into a side hug.

"Very true, son," he said and messed my hair, "The best of the best!"

"Good luck out there, dad," I said and look down slightly

"Don't worry about me, son," he said as he placed his hand on my shoulder, "Your old man is still a fighter!"

I smiled and nodded my head slightly. Stoick lightly patted my back this time before he left to join his awaiting army.

"Good luck, Lieutenant!" he shouted before driving off in a car.

"Good luck, dad," I replied and sighed, "Good luck….."

 _Don't forget to review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Soldier**

[Hiccup POV]

I walk out of my quarters and ran my hand through my hair as the morning sun hit down on me. I yawn slightly before stretching; I hadn't gotten much sleep yesterday, I was too worried about my father's well being. He had arrived at his new post and was most likely in battle with one of Hitler's minions. I'm so worried about him….. his the only parent I have left. My mother had died when I was five, and I had to watch my father trying to go through the pain. I don't really remember her well but I do remember her sweet voice; that kind voice that would always reassure me whenever I had a mad dream, or just had felt down.

"Be safe, dad," I whispered to myself; I took out my father's medal from my pocket. I smiled and look down at it; this medal was the first one he has ever received when he was a young soldier himself. "You better come home…. It's going to be mom's birthday in a few years, and you've never missed it." I said and sighed deeply before placing the medal back in my pocket.

I eventually arrived at the training site and saw my recruits all chatting with each other. I walked in front of them and didn't expect any of them to notice me right away. But, I was surprised seeing James quickly standing straight and staring right back at me.

"This James…. He's sure different from the others," I thought and nodded at him.

"ATTENTION!" I shouted and glared at them. The recruits quickly looked back at me and scrabble to get in a straight line. "You ladies, need to pay more attention to the battlefield! You don't pay attention and your dead!" I shouted and notice Snotlout smirking.

"Please! Have you ever been in a battle?" he said with a cocky grin

"That's a stupid comment, Snotlout," James said and rolled his eyes, "Stupid comment from a stupid man."

"SHUT UP!" he snaps at James and crossed his arms.

"I was in the battle for Poland and then France! Where I got promoted to lieutenant and then sent here to train the fresh meat! How many battles have you been in, mister Samuel?" I asked and step towards him with every word I spoke.

"Uh… well, you lost those two battles! They're in those damn german hands!" Snotlout snapback for what seems to be a desperate attempt of an insult.

"Care to say those words to King Goerge?" I said and slap the back of his head, "Be warned! Betray this country and the punishments will make you cry!"

Snotlout opened his mouth slightly but no words came out; he gulps and slowly moved behind Snotlout as I smiled and walked away.

"Private Samuel, give me a 30 lap run around the training area!" I order and gave him a quick look, "That's an order."

"What?! 30!" he shouted in disbelief and glance around the massive training area.

"Want me to add another 30?" I asked

"That's 60 in total," Fishlegs whispered into his ear

"I KNOW that, Fishface!" Snotlout said and pushed him back. He looks up at me as I gave him a glare; Snotlout groan and started to run. James smiled as he tried to hold back his laughter while watching Snotlout getting exhausted after half a lap.

"Great! Lets, begin this training," I said and turn back to the other recruits, "Do any of you of any experience in military combat?"

"Not really," I heard as the replies came in.

"I do, Lieutenant," James said and raised his hand. I smiled and back away while undoing my uniform as James stared at me with a confused look. "Sir?" he asked.

"Let me see what you got!" I said and threw my coat on a boulder, "You and I will fight!"

"What?!" James said quickly glancing at Fishlegs and another recruit.

"Come on, Private Hofferson," I said and rolled up my sleeves, "We don't have all day."

"Uh…. Yes, sir," James replied and walked towards me.

"Uh…. Sir…. I think Snotlout dead," Fishlegs said with his hand up while he looks at Snotlout's passed out body.

"He'll be fine! And you can't die after running a third of a lap, " I said and waved my hand slightly.

[Astrid POV]

I slowly stood in front of the lieutenant as he took a fighting stance. Why the hell did I open my mouth?! There's no way I stand a chance against him?! A military formed man, who so happened to be my lieutenant?! I'm going to die and be embarrassed until my soul dies itself.

"Ready, private?" he asked and smiled. I gulp some more and slowly nodded my head just before Hiccup charged at me. I yelp and quickly block his attacks and fought back.

"Wow…. She's good," Fishlegs mumble moving his head along with the fight. I stumble back and took a few moments to catch my breath; man, no wonder Hector is a lieutenant! He's good and I could barely keep up with him.

"You're very talented, private," Hiccup said and lowered his hands, "Good job,"

"Thank you, sir," I replied and smiled in return. I returned in line with the others and watch Hiccup desperate some techniques.

As the days went by, I started to realize I couldn't keep up with some of the training regiments and I was having trouble keeping my gender a secret. Certain training regiments could have easily outed me as a woman. I thought this whole thing would have been a breeze; clearly, I was dead wrong and I starting to regret coming here. Was I even meant to be here? No, of course, I wasn't meant to be here. I lied about who I am in order to join.

"Private Hofferson! Keep running!" I heard the lieutenant shouted from the distance.

"Had back to the mass hall," Hiccup said to the others before they ran off. He frowns and walks towards with the typical stern glare. He crossed his arms at me and just waited for my explanation. "What the hell is going on?!" He asks.

"What do you mean, sir?" I managed to say through my heavy breathing.

"One the first day! You fought against me in hand to hand combat, and kept me on my toes as the matter of fact." He said and walk back and forth in front of me.

"I'm sorry, sir," I said and leaned against the tree some more, "My father only taught me hand to hand combat….. he did teach me some other stuff but not as intensely,"

"Hm…. Your falling behind, soldier." Hiccup said as he placed his hands on his hips, "You hardly passed the shooting range, you refused to do the swimming training, physical training, and we haven't even started the rest of training."

"I'm sorry, sir….. I'm trying my best! I swear!" I said and stood in front of him.

"You better improve and quickly! There's the final exam coming up in a few months, and if you don't pass then your never seeing the front! You will return home and be humiliated." He said and turn around.

"I promise, sir! I won't let you down!" I said and could feel tears forming. This training was wearing me down, and I couldn't stop doubting myself the entire time. Not to mention some of the other recruits started to make fun of me because I couldn't do the training. Heck, I was even doing worst than Snotlout in some situations!

"This is your only chance, Hofferson!" he said and walk away from me, "Pass and you'll see the front, fail and you'll be sent home!"

"Yes…. Sir…." I replied as I lowered my head in shame of myself.

 _Don't forget to review_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Soldier**

[Astrid POV]

I sighed deeply as I slowly made my way back to the barracks; the lieutenant had excused me from the days training and told me to 'get my act up' before the final exam. I look around slightly and adjusted the bandages around my chest through my chest.

"Just great…... I wouldn't have this problem if I didn't have to worry about my boobs popping out," I mumble and pulled my shirt down. "I could at least do well in the swimming parts…" I said before sighing some more.

"Hofferson!" Fishlegs shouted as he ran towards me

"Hey," I said and stop so he could catch up, "How's medical training?"

"Okay, I still have to go through regular training but a combat medic suits me." He said and scratched his chin.

"Are you ready for that? I mean…. War….. the injured…. The injuries…." I said and had a very good idea what kind of sights Fishlegs might see.

"Uh….. you know what! I am! I can handle this!" he said and placed his hands on his hips, "I don't want to kill! I want to save lives instead!"

"Good, I'm just making sure you're aware of the things you will see," I said and patted his back. Fishlegs and Snotlout were practically the only ones, who weren't making fun of me and my decline of grace. Snotlout did make few jokes but I'm pretty sure he's scared of me.

"Why don't you become a combat medic?" he asks

"Hm…. I have a few scores to settle… and being a combat medic isn't the solution," I replied and rub the back of my neck.

"So, what's going on with you? I thought you would be acing these training sessions?" he asks

"Uh…. I'm not too sure…. I guess…. Bad luck?" I lied and smiled slightly.

"That's weird…." He mumbles and took out his notepad, "By my calculations….. you should at least do well in a few of the training sessions."

"Yeah, I know but I'm going to figure this out," I said and sighed some more, "Look Fishlegs…. Are we done? I really want to wash up."

"Yeah, see you around, James," he said and waved.

I nodded and quickly headed to the barracks; I grab some clothes and was about to head to the bathroom where I would normally change. I look around and notice no one was here, no one would be back for another hour, and I would be alone…. So, I could probably change here instead of the bathroom.

"There more room here than the bathrooms…" I mumble and quickly scanned the barracks. I smiled and removed my dirty clothes and threw them to the ground.

[Fishlegs POV]

I started to make my way back to the training centre when I realized I forgot to get another pair of socks; it was the main reason I was heading back to the barracks before I ran into James.

"I'm going to get those slightly lighter grey," I said and smiled as I made my way back. I opened the door of the barracks when my eyes widen in shock. Right in front of me was James with breast?! Wait, this doesn't make any sense…. Men don't have breast or look like a woman.

"Uh…. Oh….. J….." I mumble with my wide eye look.

"FISHLEGS!" James or what I'm assuming her fake name is. She or he shouted and threw his or her shirt at my face before I felt his or her foot on my back, kicking me out of the barracks. I oof and hit the ground and was just confused.

"What…. What just happened?" I said and rub the back of my head. I simply sat on the ground, staring into nothingness and waited for James? To leave the barracks.

[Astrid POV]

I stared at the ground, wide eye in shock that I allowed my self to be so stupid! My stupid ass decided to change in the barracks! And I got my stupid ass caught! I slowly slide down the length of the door and shook my head.

"I'm so done…. I'm so done…. I'm going to be kicked out…" I said to myself and placed my hands on the sides of my head. I shouted and slam my fist against the door; not knowing Fishlegs could hear me and had an even more of a confused look than before.

After for what seem to be years but was most likely ten minutes; I finished changing and slowly opened the door of the barracks. I was a little bit surprised to see Fishlegs still there; butt on the ground and his face looking beyond confused.

"Uh…. Hey, Fishlegs…" I nervously said and wave slightly, "Nice weather, uh?"

"Uh…. You…. Boobs….. boy?" he managed to say as he scratched the top of his head.

"Yeah, I'm a girl dressed up as a guy," I said sighing deeply; knowing there literally no point on lying now. I had to come clean about my secret and quietly kick myself for getting caught. "Look… Fishlegs, can you not tell anyone about this? I'll explain everything, I promise you! But, please don't tell anyone! Please!"

"I'm really confused…." He said

"Right…. I guess I have to explain before…" I said and brought him inside of the barracks. I sat him down on a bed and started to explained everything. I did my best to keep a calm face, spoke in a calm tone of voice; but deep down I was losing it. I'm so mad at myself for getting caught and for such a stupid reason! Of, all the methods someone could get caught too!

"I see…. I guess I can see why you're doing this," he said and look at me, "So… your name not James?"

I shook my head 'no' before sighing some more, "My name is Astrid Hofferson," I said and offered my hand, "Nice to meet you,"

"Uh… likewise," he replied and slowly shook my hand.

"Fishlgegs, I'm doing this because I want to shoot Hitler in the head! I'm going to find the pilots that drop those bombs, and I will kill them no matter what. But, I can't do any of this if I'm kicked out of the military…. Please don't tell anyone!" I beg and held his hand with both of mine.

"This is crazy…" he mumbles and looks away, "It's against all regulations and rules… not to mention it's against the law."

"Fishlegs, I lost everyone I loved because of those damn Germans….. I know I'm not the only one, but I have a chance to get my revenge and I want to take it. Please, don't tell anyone…." I said and look down slightly, "My mother blew up in front of me…."

"I…. Alright, I will." Fishlegs replied before he gave me a small smile, "I promise your secret is safe with me."

I gasp softly in surprise and just pure shock; this was the last thing I expected him to agree let alone keep my secret. I just felt some of this heavy burden on my shoulders; lighten ever so slightly just because Fishlegs's knew I wasn't a man.

"All of this makes sense now," Fishlegs said as we parted from the embrace, "Why you refuse to do the swimming part…."

"Yeah, wet clothes…. breast….. you can probably figure out the rest…." I said with a soft chuckle to my voice. "I guess half of the stuff its because it could reveal I'm a girl, and the other because I simply can't do it," I said with a sigh.

"Hm… I think we can change all of that." He said with a grin slowly appearing on his face, "Let me help you! I'm not that good at physical stuff….. but, I'll do my best help you in any way I can!"

"What? Fishlegs, you really don't have to do all of this," I said and sat up from the bed, "I'm already asking you to keep my secret; you don't have to help me train?"

"James, Uh, I mean Astrid. You're the only one who's nice to me and not made fun of my weight; you know how all of the other recruits are? They bully both of us and our commanders aren't doing much to stop it. We have to stick together and I like you! UH! I DON'T LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY!" he shouted in a panicky tone of voice. Fishlegs quickly turned red and stumble over his words; I smiled as I watched and found it amusing and kind of cute.

"Fishlegs, Fishlegs, calm down," I said and sat back down again, "I understood what you meant, okay? You like me as a friend and nothing else."

"You consider me as a friend?" he asks with a shy tone of voice, but a small smile on his face.

"What? Fishlegs, I considered you as my friend since the first day!" I said as I sat down on the bed with him again, and lightly bump him with my shoulder. We both smiled at each other and hug each other once more; we soon parted from each other and sat up from the bed.

"Alright!" Fishlegs said clapping his heads together, "The final exam is in two months! We have until then to keep your secret a secret!"

"Thank you, Fishlegs," I said with my smile growing on my face; I was so lucky someone like Fishlegs found out about me. No, I'm happy because ITS Fishlegs who found out about me. Someone who can understand my motives, and doesn't judge me because of it and especially not rat me out to Lieutenant Hector.

"You're welcome, Astrid," he replied.

 _Don't forget to review_


	5. Chapter 5

**The Soldier**

[Hiccup POV]

 _One month later_

I stood in my office and sighed with my eyes full of tears. I had recently received word about my father's platoon, and they… they were all killed…. No survivors. I could feel my heart being torn inside of my chest; I felt like a part of me died along with him. But, what hurt me the most even more of learning his death; they couldn't bring any of the bodies back because of intense combat in the region. They 're going to do a massive burial or some unmarked grave! I just wanted to scream at the top of my lungs, cry, and go over there and get my father's body back with a proper burial.

"How could they…. My father is a hero….. they can't bury him with such dishonour…." I mumble to myself and clenched my hand into a fist. I crumple up the letter that the army had sent me and threw it on the ground before whipping some tears away. "I'll get you back father… one way or another," I said and stared into the distance, "I promise."

I took some time to regain myself before heading out to prepare for the final exam. The exam wasn't a hard one since the army was desperate for able men to fight, but it was a tough exam regardless. I walk by and notice Fishlegs carrying some weird fabric material.

"Private Ingerman," I said and walked towards him, "What do you have here?"

I touched this strange fabric or whatever this thing was; it had a rubbery touch, smooth, and yet kind of stretchy? What the hell was this?

"What is this?" I asked

"Its…. Uh….. a special material…" he replied and looked around anxiously

"For what purpose?" I asked

"To cover my fat?" he said randomly with a grin.

I just stared at him with a confused look before blinking a few times. I look around and gave him back this strange fabric or material.

"Uh… carry on…," I said and walked away. I frown slightly and wondered what kind of material that was, and what the hell would he use it for?

"Phew!" Fishlegs whispered before running off.

I walk around the training area which was being set up for the exam. I stood in front and sighed softly thinking about my father; I didn't realize a few tears went down my cheek when the memories of my own exam came flooding back.

[Past]

"You're up, son," Stoick said and patted my back with his large hands, "Show them what Haddocks are made of!"

"I'll do my best, dad," I said and smiled, "I'm kind of worried about the swim and shooting….. I didn't do well in training."

"Come here, boy," he said and pulled me to the side. We walk further away from the exam site and went under some tents.

"Maybe…. I got cocky about this military thing," I said and look away before sighing, "I hardly passed the majority of the training, almost shot the lieutenant eye out, and got in trouble with the other recruits."

"Cant you yourself, boy?" he asked and placed his hands on my shoulder.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You don't have any confidence in you," he said as he messed my hair, "Do you know what makes a good soldier?"

"Uh…. Skills?" I asked and hunch my shoulders, "Luck?"

"Confidence," he replied with a smile, "You have to believe in yourself, son. If you don't believe you can accomplish all of this than you never will. Yes, you will fail at times but you must believe in yourself, accept this failure as a lesson, learn from it and improve."

"Dad, if I weren't your son….. would I make a good soldier?" I asked and could feel my heart racing. I've always wanted to seek my father's approval and afraid of failing him.

"If you weren't my son? You would make a wonderful, soldier," he said and hug me in his large arms, "In your own unique way. I don't care if you stay a private for the rest of your military career; I'll always be proud of you, son."

I felt a smile grow on my face as I embraced my father back. Those words felt so wonderful to my ears; something I've wanted to hear. I guess I always knew my father was proud of me even though he didn't say it, but hearing him say the words….. just felt amazing.

"Thank you, dad," I said and parted from him, "I really needed to hear that."

"Now, complete your exam, become a soldier for his majesty, and kick some ass in the process!" he said and chuckled softly. I smiled and nodded my head before running onto the field.

[Present]

"Lieutenant? Are you alright?" I heard. I blink a few times and realized James was there. I quickly regain my sense and whip some tears away; I cleared my voice and look down at James.

"How can I help you, recruit?" I asked and tried to act as nothing happened

"Sir, I heard about the General…. On the bulletin of the fallen…." James said and look away slightly, "He was your father right?"

I took a deep breath and look away from him, and tried to focus on a cloud as I tried to answer the question without crying.

"Uh…. You, don't have to answer me…. Sorry for asking," he said. James was about to leave when I stopped him after calling his name.

"James, he was….. the General was my father," I replied and sighed deeply, "I'm pissed because he died in an intense combat region, and are unable to bring the dead back. I can't even bury my father beside my mother's grave…."

[Astrid POV]

I look at the lieutenant and felt like crap for asking such a question. I sighed and wondered if I should tell him about my parents; to assure him he wasn't alone in this pain, and he had someone to talk too. Well, my as well take my chances.

"My father died in the front and my mother blew up in front of me during an air raid," I said and look at the cloud as well. Hector look at me and gave me a sympathetic look; I wasn't looking but I had a good feeling that's what he was doing.

"I'm sorry to hear that, James," he said and sighed some more, "This war is taking so many of our loved ones."

"The Germans usually don't raid the countryside… I have no idea why they did that day," I said and clenched my fist, "But, that's why I'm here and determine to get to the front! I want to know who killed my mother, and then I'm going to kill them."

"I see…." He said and turned to face me, "Well, you have to pass your exam first."

"Don't worry, sir," I said and turn to face him as well, "I attend too…."

"How's training going? There are many things you need improvement in," he asked and grab a relief from the side of a table.

"Fishlegs….. it's helping me with a few things but he's not that good," I said and watch him aim the refile at a target.

"Well, I can give you a few tips," he said before shooting dead centre at the target, "I am training you after all."

"I don't mean to sound rude, sir… but why? You haven't done anything like this for the other recruits?" I asked and quickly regretted questioning his motives.

"Why? Well, its simple really…." He said and shot that target a few more times before placing the refile down, "You remind me of myself when I was a recruit. My father gave me good advice that day which help me a lot."

"And what is it, sir?" I asked

"To believe in myself," he said as he turned towards me and placed the refile down, "Be confident, learn that my mistakes are lessons, improve on them, and believe in myself. My father was a great and wise soldier, and I'm going to pass on his teachings."

"Your father sounds like a great man," I said and smiled

"Indeed he was," he said and smiled as well.

We stood in silence for a few moments before Hector cleared his voice and threw the refile at me; I eep slightly and managed to catch it after doing a silly dance with my arms.

"Now, aim for the target! Don't close one eye that's stupid," he said and positioned me in the right position, "The trigger as to be positioned in the middle of your Index finger."

"Alright," I said and positioned my hand, "Thank you for this, sir,"

"You're welcome," he replied and smiled

[Exam day]

I stood in the bathroom and put on this suit Fishleg's had made for me; he called it a wetsuit or something like that. The bandages and this suit were a strange combination, but it did help me cover my breast during a swim and not worry about being discovered.

"So, hows does it fit?" Fishlegs asked as he leaned against the bathroom door, "I made a few adjustments, add some padding to make your chest look flatter, and to basically pass you off as a guy."

"This is remarkable, Fishlegs," I said as I left the bathroom and button up my uniform. The recruits uniform was nothing special really; a white T-shirt with army pants, you can basically see why I couldn't swim in cold water with just bandages.

"I told you there was a way," he said and look at it, "Looks good."

"I really do owe you one, Fishlegs," I said and patted his shoulder, "Need a girlfriend? I can help you out?"

"Uh….." Fishlegs said and started to turn red, "Maybe…. Right now…. It's the right…..uh…. time….. we should go!"

I laugh and followed Fishlegs to the field where the exam was being held. I was extremely lucky Fishlegs discovered my secret, decided to help me, and not to mention having Lieutenant Hector personally train me. Fishlegs and I stood in line with the other recruits; we all listened as the lieutenant explained the course and what we should expect.

"And once you're done the swim, you run back where you started!" Hiccup said as he finished the explanation.

"Still think the lieutenant a whimp?" a recruit mock and nudge Snotlout.

"Shut up!" Snotlout whine and rub his black eye. Snotlout had challenged the lieutenant in a fist fight and well, he clearly didn't win.

"This isn't a race! You have to perform all of these tasks without fail! All of this, will help you on the battlefield and make sure you don't die." He said and took out a stopwatch, "Now! On your marks…. Get set….. GO!"

We all run from the starting line and began our exam. The training course was grueling, exhausting, hard, physically and mentally tiring but somehow I made it. I made it to the end and not to mention this strange suit has protected my secret. I felt so overwhelmed with joy, pride, and relief for completing this exam. The lieutenant was right; I believed in myself, learned from my mistakes and improved my skills. All of this…. Wouldn't have been possible without Fishlegs and the lieutenant, I owe them so much.

"Well done, James," Hector said and patted my back, "First place too."

"Thank you, sir," I said through my heavy breathing, "Thank you for helping me."

"Get ready for the front, soldier," he said and tossed me some water, "We ship out in two days."

 _Don't forget to review!_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Soldier**

[Hiccup POV]

A few days passed and they were soon deployed out to the front. And we were sent to the coast of northern France, and aid in the effort to liberate the country from the Germans. I sighed as our plane flew us towards the coast to England. We would secretly take a ship and sail across; hoping a U-boat would blow us up in the process.

"Alright! Listen up!" I shouted and held the handles from the side of the plane, "This plane will land at one of the temporary bases! We're going to disembark and get on a fishing boat! Dress as fishermen and sail across. Now, let's all hope we don't get blown up by a German U-boat; those things are total pricks."

"Why would a submarine shot a fishing boat?" Snotlout asked

"Because that's what Germans do! Blow up whatever moves on the ocean! They want to starve Britain into submission! Now, shut up and pay attention!" I snap back and look out the window as he approaches the base.

"Once we arrive at France, we must join the General in charge of the area! I won't tell you the name of this General; so you won't end up telling the enemy if you get captured." I explained and sat down as the plane landed. We all grunted slightly as the plane made a hard landing; having everything around us rumble and shake before it smoothed out.

"I'll separate the unit into three! We'll leave on different times and wait until everyone regroups." I said and sat up with the large doors opening, "Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" everyone shouted.

"Good….. now let's liberate France," I said and walk onto the tarmac. We all headed to the ports and got access to three ships. I separated the unit into three before placing two captains in charge; once all of that was finished we all went to get some fishing outfits.

"I can't believe this is our first mission," I overhead James say. I sighed and grabbed a few nets, and placing them on the boat.

"And make sure it's not your last either! This isn't training anymore! You can't just restart once you make a mistake! You make a mistake and you will die, maybe get your entire unit killed, or even worst get captured by the enemy. And, believe me… dying is better than being captured by those Nazi pricks." I said with my eyes glaring at James and his friends. I wasn't doing this to be a jerk; I wanted them to understand, that there was no room for mistakes.

"Yes, lieutenant," they said before looking down. I nodded at them and step over onto the boat before heading down below deck.

[Astrid POV]

"What a jerk!" Snotlout said once Hiccup was out of earshot, "Did you guys see that look he gave us! Jeez! Just because he's a freaking lieutenant, doesn't mean he can boss us around!"

"Uh…. Snotlout, that's EXACTLY what a lieutenant and everyone else above you do!" I said and flick him on the head.

"Shut up, James…." He mumbles with a pout

"Let's just load the boat and go," I said and walk away. After a few hours of preparing the boat, we all set sail and just pray no one would blow us up. It was a very anxious ride as we slowly made it to the halfway point. I walk over and look at Hiccup staring at the water with some binoculars.

"Nothing….." he mumbles and lowered the binoculars, "For now….."

"Anything, Lieutenant?" I asked and stood next to him

"Just water…. But that's the annoying part of submarines," he said and lifted the binoculars back to his eyes, "Pretty hard to find visually, radar is a hit or miss… depending on what you have, and they love to sink anything on the water! Regardless if its military or civilian."

"Not to sounds rude, Lieutenant…." I said and took a deep breath, "But, why are you looking for the U-boats if you can't see them?"

"Well, U-boats do have to resurface from time to time….. so, maybe we'll see one and avoid it." He said and suddenly gave me the binoculars.

"Uh…. Sir?" I asked

"Want to look?" he asked and smiled at me, "You won't see anything but wouldn't hurt."

"Uh… sure…" I said and took the binoculars from him. I placed them on my eyes and just scanned the water. "Sir? What am I looking for exactly?" I asked

"Straight lines which are usually there to blow things up," he said and chuckle slightly, "Honestly, once you see a suspicious thing in the water….. good chances they are submarines. And if they point their guns at you then they're not on our side."

"Easy enough," I said while I look at the water

"Lets just hope, the Germans like fishing boats," he said

"Sir….. could…. I ask you a personal question?" I asked and lowered the binoculars.

"Depends," he replied and simply stared at the ocean with a blank expression.

"You're a lieutenant in the military….. how did you end up training recruits? I thought you would be at the front?" I said and look at him. I watch as he sighed softly before turning towards me, "Uh…. I'm sorry! It's none of my business…." I quickly said.

"I had….. an incident and they assign me to the training camp," he said and look down slightly, "They soon found me fit for the front."

"I see…. Thank you for sharing, sir," I said and gave him back the binoculars, "You didn't have too….. but thanks."

"Just throw some nets in the water….. we, want the Germans to believe we're a real fishing boat," he said and resume scouting the water.

"Yes, sir," I said and went to join the others. I grab some nets and threw them in the water; I grab the other end of the net and attached it to the boat.

"Hey! Heard you two talking," Snotlout said and bump me slightly

"About what?" I asked and wasn't sure exactly what he meant.

"How he ended up training us!" he said and leaned against the rope I had tied up.

"Okay…. So, what?" I said and tried to ignore him as I work

"He technically got demoted over a panic attack of some sort! Saw his best friend get blown up and just lost it! Went all crazy over it!" Snotlout said with a chuckle and nudge me to laugh along with him. I just glared at him and tried my best to stay calm, "The only reason he wasn't officially demoted was because his father stepped in. He managed to convince everyone to reassign him! So, he ended up training recruits and keep his rank."

"Snotlout….. I think you should stop…. NOW!" I said and kept glaring at him. Snotlout just ignore my warning as he laughs at the top of his lungs. I growled slightly and just felt an urge of rage overwhelming me. How could Snotlout mock the lieutenant like that!

"I mean! It's so stupid!" Snotlout shouted, loud enough for the lieutenant to hear us. Hiccup frown and walked towards us.

"SNOTLOUT!" I shouted and clenched my shaking fist, "SHUT UP!"

I just punch Snotlout in the face and pretty sure I saw a tooth fly out of his mouth. Snotlout shouted and flew overboard before landing in the water.

"What the….. James…." Hiccup said and could see me breathe heavily, "Are you alright?"

"I-!" I was about to answer when we felt something struck the side of the boat. Hiccup quickly ran to the other side and check the waters with the binoculars.

"U-BOAT!" He shouted and lowered the binoculars, "Dammit!"

"What do we do?!" Fishlegs shouted before grabbing onto a nearby pole

"Smoke Screen! NOW! Pull Snotlout from the water!" he shouted and pointed at some men, "And the rest! Get ready with the boosters I've made! Time to show those Nazi pricks what the British military is made of!"

We all separated into two groups; one went to get the smoke screens ready while the second set up the boosters to the ship. Hiccup went to the wheel and tried to avoid as many torpedoes as he could; trying to by us enough time to finish setting everything up.

"Are we ready?!" he shouted before the ship shook from the shockwave of two torpedoes hitting each other.

"Ready, sir!" I shouted and nodded at Snotlout, Fishlegs, and two other men.

"NOW!" he shouted. We all broke the special barrels that contained tear gas which formulated to be tricker and heavier; the gas quickly spread around the boat and prevented the U-boat from seeing us. "Mask on! Activate the boosters now! And alert the others about the U-boat!" he shouted before slipping a gas mask on his face.

I quickly put a mask on my face and saw the others lighting up the boosters; they were specially modified jet engine. The lieutenant somehow made it smaller and compact size; the boosters almost worked as a regular jet engine. The only difference was, there was enough fuel for a minute; it was enough for us to get away from the U-boat.

"Hang on!" he shouted when the boat suddenly sped away from the U-Boat. We all shouted with some of us clinging to whatever was attached to the boat with others falling against the deck. The lieutenant shouted and clenched the wheel before the boosters ran out of fuel, and finally slowed us down.

"Holy shit…. Are we dead?" Fishlegs asked and look around. He whoa when he saw part of the boat was falling apart from the sudden force of the boosters.

"Okay….. I need to work on the boosters some more," Hiccup said and got up from behind the wheel

"That was amazing!" I shouted and got up, "The boosters! The special smoke screen! Amazing!"

"Thanks, James," he said and walk around the boat to inspect it, "The boat should make it to shore….. hopefully,"

"I'll send word to the others," someone said and went below deck

"I can't believe that actually worked… how?" Snotlout asked and glance at Hiccup

"Smokescreen hides us from the U-Boat…. That means they can't see us." Hiccup said and smiled since he was getting back at Snotlout in his own way, "It's very important that they don't see us. The boosters which are the big things on the back of the boat. Allowed us to get further away from the U-boat before they could realize we were gone."

"I see! They don't expect us to have such technology with us! So, when the smoke disappears they'll just question where we went!" Fishlegs said and shouted in excitement, "Brilliant! And, you made sure the smoke compound wouldn't react to the boosters!"

"Exactly!" Hiccup said and smiled

"Nerds," Snotlout whispered to me. I frown and just flip Snotlout over me, and held him down with my foot while I held his arm back. "OW! OW! OKAY! MERCY!" he yelled.

"Snotlout! The lieutenant is in charge for a reason and you just saw it!" I said before letting go. I smiled and look at Hiccup and Fishlegs; they just nerd out about the boosters and smoke screen, "He's amazing…."

 _Don't forget to review!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Vewier description is advised:** I'm trying to stay realistic about World war II, along with the description of the dead. You've been warned.

* * *

 **The Soldier**

[Hiccup POV]

It took us almost two weeks to get to the general in charge. We had to wait for the other two boats; who ran into some problems aside from the U-boats. Once they arrived we just walked the rest of the way there, and finally got to the temporary base. I look back and saw my newly formed soldiers all sigh in relief as we walk through the camp.

"Alright! Get some food, water and rest! We head to battle tomorrow," I said and watch as they parted from each other. I left myself and grab some food and water before heading to General Gobber's tent. He was one of Britain's best generals; the liberation of France couldn't be in any better hands. Once France was liberated, it would allow us easiest access to the rest of Europe. Not to mention prevent the Nazi from getting any closer to home.

"Lieutenant Haddock," I look back and saw the General standing behind me. I quickly turn around and saluted him, "At ease," he said.

"General Gobber, so good to see you," I said and took a bite of my food, "How's the liberation going?"

"To shit!" he said and motioned me to follow him

"Only because I wasn't here," I teased and nudge him. Gobber and my father were good friends back in the day; they didn't train together and only met later on in their military careers. I had fond memories of Gobber coming over, and show me some of his 'mad dog skills' as he calls it.

"Very funny," he said and rolled his eyes, "Now, let's go to my tent and figure out how to push back the Germans."

"Gobber, you are aware of my father right?" I asked and sighed softly with my eyes staring at the ground.

"I heard….. He was a good man, Hector," Gobber said and placed his hand on my back, "He was proud of you….. don't ever forget it."

"And I'm proud of him," I said and smiled slightly

"I'm glad to hear it," he said and smiled back

"And how are you doing? You two were really good friends for so many years?" I asked as we entered his tent.

"You make me sound older than I am!" He said and laugh

"I didn't mean it like that, Gobber," I said and sat down on the makeshift chair which was just old containers

"I miss him," he said and sat down as well, "Dearly, but there's nothing we can do now. We have to stop the German advance and hopeful win this war."

"Gobber," I said and leaned closer towards him, "Where's my father's body? Do you know?"

"His body? You want to find it?" he asked and look surprised at my question

"Yeah, I want to bring it back and give him a proper burial. Not this mass or unmarked grave, bullshit!" I said and started to get agitated.

"Hiccup," he said and placed his hand on my shoulder. I frown slightly when he mentioned that nickname; I hate that nickname! Hiccup! I only got it because I had the hiccups a lot when I was a kid.

"Don't call me, Hiccup," I said and frown some more

"Look, were in the middle of a world war. We can't just drop everything and look for one body among thousands of others." He said and sigh some more. He understood where I was coming from, but he also understood we are in a war as well.

"I know…. But my father doesn't deserve whatever burial he got! He should be at home, buried with my mother!" I said and sat up, and walked around to try and calm myself down.

"Hector, I know this is hard…. I do…. Stoick was my best friend after all. I want to get him back and give him the funeral he deserves, but right now…. We can't. We can only hope we find his body was the war is over, and then we can bury him properly, alright?" he asked and watch me wondered around the tent.

"Alright….." I said and sighed

"Now, help me with this problem of mine," he said and took out a map of France, "We have to push back the German line. Maybe one of your fancy inventions can help us."

"Now, that I'm here! You'll be able to win," I tease and stood next to him

"Smart ass," he said and lightly slap the back of my head. I laugh softly and rub my head slightly; I saw Gobber has family after all. He was there for most of my life, and I didn't want to imagine what would happen if I lost him too.

[Astrid POV]

The next day, we headed to the front with a new plan and new men. We were all pack in our military cars, tanks, and our own feet. We walked through destroyed and abandoned cities, and could simply see the devastation of war from a few tiny villages. I turn my head around slightly; the sight of blood stains all over the ground, a few on the wall.

"This is terrible," I said and look at Fishlegs, who simply stared in shock along with our entire group; dubbed 'the fresh meat'. This is was our first time seeing this, but everyone else in the unit was used to it by now.

"This is nothing, meat," a soldier said as he walked passed me, "This! This is like a day at the beach! You haven't seen shit yet."

I frown slightly as he simply laughed along with some of his friends.

"Nick, try not to break the fresh meat," one of his friends said and smirk, "They just got here after all."

"QUIET!" Hiccup shouted and look back at us

"Yes, Lieutenant," they said and saluted him

"We're about to entire a previous city that was control by the enemy! There could still be soldiers left behind….. pay attention and shut up!" he said and lifted his rifle slightly with his eyes scanning the destroyed buildings, "Unless you want to die here."

We soon entered the city and were greeted by bodies, bodies on top of bodies. My eyes widen slightly at the sight of this horror. We notice a wall of bodies stacked together like bricks; all stiff, disfigured, rotting, or having their guts and limbs scattered all over the place.

"And this! Is war," Nick said and nudge him, "Welcome to the front!"

"This is…. who were they?" I asked and tried to avoid my gaze from the bodies.

"Probably enemy troops, citizens, or spies," Nick said and kick a severed arm to the side

"Stop it…. You shouldn't treat the dead like that," I said and tried to keep my composure.

"You think this is new? THIS IS WA-" I gasp when Nick was suddenly shot in the head. I quickly look back at the direction of where the shot came from; and saw a man push some of the bodies away and started to shoot at us.

"I'm not alone," he said. I look over and saw ten more men appear on some rooftops. They quickly fire at us; determined to kill every single one of us. I could see some of our men fell to the ground dead with blood pouring out.

"TAKE COVER!" Hiccup shouted before returning fire. We all return fire as we ran to take cover from the bullets from above. We managed to hide behind some abandon buildings but ended up losing ten men in the process.

"There a guy out there!" Fishlegs shouted and pointed to a soldier barely alive, "I have to get to him! I can save him!"

"Don't bother! He's gone!" Snotlout said as he shot back, "You go out there! And you're as dead as him!"

"I'm a medical soldier! I'm supposed to save lives!" Fishlegs said back

"Then get your head blown off!" Gobber said and held Fishleg back, "Is that what you want, boy? To die? Here?"

"Uh…. no… but…" Fishlegs replied when he saw a stray bullet shot the wounded man.

"He's gone, now! Just return fire and kill these bastards!" Gobber said and grab a grenade, "Hiccup! Cover me!"

[Hiccup POV]

"You got it" I shouted and quickly ran through the small gap between a broken wall. I stood next to Gobber and reloaded my gun, "What's your plan?"

"Blow up the base of those buildings! And hopefully, kill them in the process! I need to locate the right area for the grenade," Gobber explained and tried to take a peak but had to pull back with a bullet missing his head.

"I got your back," I replied. I loaded my gun before stepping out from behind the wall along with James and Snotlout. We had started to shoot the enemy and force the enemy to take cover in return. Gobber quickly scanned the abandon buildings the enemy were on.

"There….. there…. And there…." He mumbles. He quickly took his bag off and took out two more grenades. He pulls the rings off and threw them to the locations he had identified. "COVER!" he yelled. I nodded and pushed the others behind the wall with Gobber following right behind us.

"COVER!" I yelled to the rest of the unit. We all got to the ground and covered our heads, "COVER! COVER!"

The moment I finished those words, we heard the explosion with the building collapsing beneath the enemy's feet. We heard them scream, some gunfire as the floor loosen beneath them, and the building itself hitting the ground.

"Did it work?" James asked and moved his arms from his head.

"We shall see…" I said and took a peak from behind the wall. I smiled and saw the buildings were nothing but rumble now, and the bodies of the enemy as well. "It worked!" I said and went back to the unit.

"Thank goodness….." Fishlegs said. He oh and quickly ran to the fallen men, and was hoping he would find someone alive.

"Leave them," I said and walked out from the wall with the rest of the unit, "We still have to join the Allie forces."

"But…. We should bury them or something," Fishlegs said and look at the fallen

"We don't have time! We're already a day late! We have to join our allies! They're fighting the entire Germany army right now." I said and motioned the unit to advance, "Now, move!"

"Yes…. Sir…." Fishlegs said and look down. He sighed and went to pick up his bag and gun before following the rest of the unit.

"Thank you…." I whispered and look at the fallen men, "Your sacrifice won't be in vain…."

I saluted the bodies before walking back to grab my stuff and leaving with the unit. I probably look like a hypocrite for leaving them back there and yet get so mad for not having my father's body back. But, I also had to think what was the easiest for the unit. We had to join our allies at the front and assist them. They were already pushed back and were running out of supplies and men. We had to them as quickly as possible.

 _Don't forget to review!_


	8. Chapter 8

**The Soldier**

[Astrid POV]

Days quickly turned into months and the effects if war took an effect on all of us. Fishlegs was doing his best to save as man injured as he could, but many didn't survive and he took it personally. We kept losing men from left to right but did manage to push the Germans back. Throughout the entire time, I was able to keep my secret but unable to start my own personal mission. We were so busy fighting that I could hardly think of a way to get to the people who killed my parents.

"Watch out!" someone yelled. I look back and quickly drive behind an old building, as a rain of bullets fired at us.

"Hey! Don't go out yet!" I yelled at another soldier before he was gun down, "Dammit….. what a fool…."

"Lieutenant!" I said and look at him

"Hold the line!" he said and pulled the ring of a grenade before throwing it

"Damn, Germans! How many are there?!" Snotlout shouted and quickly glance back

"Annoying pest!" Gobber said and moved around slightly, "Hiccup! Do you see any openings?"

"No! I don't….. there's too many of them… we need a way to kill them all at once!" He said and grunted slightly as the vibration shook the ground. I look around for something that could help us, "We have to retreat!" he yelled.

"No! We can't! We have to stand our ground!" Gobber said and shot back, "If they break this line! Then they'll win the war!"

I groan as I look around for something that might help. "There must be something…." I mumble then glare at the boosters. I smiled and remembered we managed to bring one booster with us. We made sure to destroy the others, so the Germans wouldn't have it. I look around and saw one of our vehicles and some boobs.

"Do you have an idea?" Hiccup asked and look at me.

"We attached the booster to the truck, tied it down so it will drive straight to the German front, and time the bombs to blow up the booster. Boom! A huge explosion to kill the Germans!" I said and smiled grabbing the boosters from its crate.

"That might work…." Hiccup said and look at the truck and booster, "Okay! Men! Cover us while we attach the boosters!"

"Yes, sir!" they replied before returning firing.

I smiled and went with the lieutenant; we headed to the truck as we attached the boosters and bombs to the truck. Gobber went to the front of the truck and grab a large rock, stick, and rope for the wheel.

"How long for the timmer?" I asked and quickly duck from oncoming bullets.

"With the truck going full speed…. Maybe two minutes," he replied and set the timers for the bombs.

"Watch out!" Gobber shouted and quickly moved away as a grenade exploded a few feet away from the truck. We all shouted and covered our ears; when we opened our eyes, we saw the truck was damaged in the explosion.

"SHIT!" Hiccup said and got up, "Can we still use the truck?"

"Uh…. I think so…. The blast destroyed the stirring! Someone as to drive it if we want to hit our target…. We can't use the rope and brick anymore," Gobber said and started to remove it from the wheel and peddle.

"But that's a suicide mission….." Hiccup mumble and took a moment to think.

"Not if the driver jumps out last minute," I said and got inside of the truck

"What?! James get out of there now!" Hiccup snap at me.

"I can do this sir!" I said and shut the door, "Don't worry! I'll jump out last second, and take cover behind that tank over there!"

"James! This is crazy! Let me do it!" Hiccup said and tried to open the door

"No!" I said and lock the doors, "Sir, you're too important for this country! We can't lose you! Please allow me to do this!"

Hiccup looked down and felt Gobber place his hand on his shoulder before giving him a nod.

"Let him do it," he said

Hiccup just groan and back away from the door. I smiled and unlock the doors before starting the engine of the truck. It took a few times and a few adjustments but we managed to start it in the end.

"Okay! I'm ready," I said and switch gears with my hands firmly placed on the wheel.

"James, you have to keep adjusting the wheels as you drive and head for the centre of the German Trench." Gobber explained and pointed with his finger, "And don't forget, you have two minutes before the bombs blew up."

"Got it!" I said before pressing down on the peddle, and driving straight towards the trench. Gobber motioned at some men to threw some grenades; we needed to distract them as long as we could. The last thing we needed was for James to be shot right after he left our side.

"GRANATE!" the Germans shouted and took cover. They took cover and waited for about a minute; they quickly got up and saw the truck heading towards them. They shouted and started to shoot at the truck; my unit got up and return fire. They had to divert as much German fires as they could.

"Ugh! This is hard…." I mumble. Adjusting the wheel against the counter motion of the truck was hard enough, but having to dodge as many bullets as I could didn't help. I shouted slightly and felt a few stray bullets struck me; I smiled as I arrived to the jumping point Gobber had told me.

"EARS!" Hiccup shouted and duck behind the trench before covering his ears. The unit all shouted and repeated his order as they followed his lead.

"Here goes nothing…." I mumble and took a deep breath.

I quickly opened the door of the truck and jump out. I grunted and felt a few bullets hit me along my body; I just ignored the pain and tuck and rolled behind a destroyed tank. I quickly covered my ears moments before the truck smash into the German line and exploded. We could hear the Germans shout and a few guns go off.

"It worked…." I mumble and rolled on my back with my eyes staring at the blue sky. I sighed and couldn't hear the Germans anymore, no more gunfire or the cries of the dying regardless of which sides they were from.

"Did it work?" Gobber asked and slowly poked his head from behind the trench

"I think it did…." Hiccup said and smiled big

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" someone from the unit shouted before everyone else started to cheer.

"Uh…. Sir…. I think something wrong with James," Fishlegs said and pointed to me still on the ground.

"Wait…. James isn't getting up," Gobber said and looked towards me with the rest of the unit.

"Something must have happened," Hiccup said and look around; the plan worked but we still had to be careful of a hidden gunman.

"Everyone! Charge!" Gobber shouted and waved his arm towards the German line. The men all shouted and ran towards the German line, as Hiccup ran towards me.

I just lay on the ground and smiled slightly that the plan works; my body was hit by a few stray bullets before I jump out of the truck and was badly wounded, but I did manage to kill off the remain Germans.

"JAMES!" I heard Hiccup yelled as he ran towards me with the rest of the unit.

"Go and secure the area!" Hiccup ordered and pointed to the German line, "Make sure everyone dead!"

Hiccup got to the ground and used his bag as a makeshift pillow. He placed my head down and look around to make sure the area was safe.

"FISHLEGS!" he shouted and waved his arm.

"COMING!" Fishlegs shouted. He ran towards us and quickly got on the ground, and threw his bag down. He quickly opened it and got the stuff he needed.

"JAMES! HOLD ON! JUST HOLD ON!" Hiccup shouted as Fishlegs rushed passed him and covered my wounds. I groan as my vision started to blur before everything went dark.

 _Don't forget to review!_


	9. Chapter 9

**The Soldier**

[Hiccup POV]

I sighed and anxiously walked back and forth as I waited for news about James. We had managed to bring James back to the base camp, while the majority of the troop continued on with their assault on the front line. I was hoping for the best, we had the best medical team around…. So, I was being hopeful. I still couldn't believe how amazing James was when he took down the front line all by myself. I just knew he would receive a medal for bravery for sure.

"Come on…. What's taking so long," I mumble to myself when I notice a doctor exit the room at the corner of my eye. "Well?" I asked and walked towards him. The doctor looks at me with a confused look on his face, I raised a brow and wondered why?

"Is James alright?" I asked and look at the doctor

"Uh…. well, he….. is actually a she…" the doctor replied. My eyes widen in pure shock as I stared at the doctor. Did I even hear him right? Did he say she? No, I must have missed something…. Yeah, that must be it. I missed hearing everything….. there's no way a woman could pass off as a man for this long, right?

"Are…. You sure?" I asked and gulp

"Very sure," the doctor replied and glance at his report, "There's no mistake, Sir."

"But…. How…. Can….." I mumble and simply couldn't believe it. A woman? A woman joined the military as a man, and didn't get caught this entire time! I frown and went to James or whatever her name was room. I needed answers and I needed them now.

"Sir, you can't see her just yet," the doctor said as he walks behind me, and attempted to stop me from bursting into her room.

"Stand down, soldier!" I replied and turn around to face him, "Don't forget your still a soldier!"

The doctor looks down at me and sighed before leaving. I made my way and found this woman's room. I walked inside, not bothering to knock and saw her resting on the bed with bandages around their torso. I tap her shoulder and waited for her to look at me.

"Sir…," Astrid replied realizing everything was over. Her secret, her goals, everything she cared about…. It was all over.

"Explain yourself! Who are you?!" I asked and glared at her. Astrid sighed softly and managed to sit up in her bed before addressing me, "Well?!"

"My name is Astrid Hofferson….. I joined the military as a man because I wanted to kill the pilots who bombed my parents home. They killed my parents and I wanted to kill them…. But after seeing the effects of war and how hard it can be….. I'm not even sure if I can find these people. I don't even know who they have let alone how to find them." She said and sighed softly, clenching the blanket in her hand.

"Do you realize you're mocking the British military with this stunt of yours?" I asked and crossed my arms, "Do you think the Americans will help us now?"

"It was never my goal to mock the military, sir…," I replied and just kept my eyes down, staring at the blanket as I spoke. "My intentions were rightful…. I wanted to fight and aid in the war." I said.

"You could have aided in the war by making weapons in the factories," I said and walked around the room, "Or be a nurse! You can still be on the front but as a nurse!"

"I didn't want that, sir," Astrid said and sighed deeply, "I wanted to fight and this was the only way."

"What you've done…." I said and rub my forehead with my hand, "You're going to be in serious…. Hell! I'm going to be in trouble! The Generals will think I knew about this! Think I favoured your because you're a woman, or your my lover or something!". I groan and held my head thinking about the punishments that could happen. I was scared of being dishonourably discharged, or demoted back to private.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell them…." I heard. I turn my head back and raised a brow at Astrid with a 'are you crazy' kind of look. "Just hear me out!" she quickly said and held her hand out.

"You want me to cover you? Actually, do what I could be accused of doing?!" I asked in disbelief, "Are you crazy?!"

"Sir, please…. Let me explain," Astrid said and look away some more, "I'm not forcing you to do a thing…. I just want you to hear me out, okay?"

I sighed even more and guessed I could hear Astrid out; I mean… what harm could it do? I'm just listening to this woman talk and that's it. I grab a chair from the side of the room and sat down. I sighed even more and nodded my head, letting Astrid know she could begin.

"Fishlegs, knows about me being a woman….. we could keep it a secret," she said as she lifted her head to look at me, "You wouldn't be punished and I can help in the war effort."

"And what if you get hurt again? Another superior see you! How the hell am I supposed to explain that?" I asked. I had serious doubts about this plan Astrid had. The last thing I needed was to get into more trouble than I was right now.

"I'll make sure It won't happen….. and If I do get caught…. I'll take the blame." She said and smiled at me. I narrowed my eyes and could see Astrid had hopeful eyes. She was hoping I would agree to this crazy deal of hers. "I'll tell the higher-ups that you had no knowledge of this! I tricked you and everyone in my unit about what I am. I'll make sure you're…. no! I'll do whatever it takes to ensure you're not punished for protecting me, now." Astrid said and leaned forward slightly as she spoke.

I sighed deeply and just took a moment to think this through. Was I seriously considering this?! Lying to my higher-ups to protect Astrid and allow her to fight? We needed more men to fight the war but was I really that desperate?

"You don't have to do this, sir….." Astrid said and released the blanket from her grip, "Its just a suggestion….. it's just me trying to save my own ass in a desperate situation."

"You're a good soldier, Astrid…." I said and just couldn't believe what I'm about to say, "One of the best we've have….. its hard to find soldiers like you, and your skills can help our forces greatly."

 _Am I really going to agree to this and be an accomplice?_ I thought to myself as I hesitated to finish my sentence. _What's wrong with me? Why am I even doing this? I should be reporting her to the prime minister not protecting her! So, why am I doing this?_

"It would be greater lost not having you on the front….." I said and felt a heavy weight being placed on my shoulders, "Alright…. I'll keep your secret….."

Astrid's eyes widen in shock. This was definitely the last thing she expected. She was ready to face the general about her disguise after Hiccup had ratted her out. But this?! I didn't even know what to say or think! Was Hiccup really doing this for me?

"Don't you dare get caught, you hear me?!" I said and sat up from the chair and walked towards her, "Or we'll be facing a lot of bullshit!"

"I promise I won't fail you! Thank you, so much!" Astrid said when she suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug. I look at her and felt my cheeks become warm…. Was I blushing because she was hugging me?

 _It's just a hug…. What's wrong with me?_ I thought and look at her before we parted. I cleared my voice and look away and tried to hide my blush from her.

"If you excuse me…. I have a doctor to talk too…." I said and quickly made my exit before Astrid could notice my red face. I left the room and leaned against the wall. I placed my hand over my mouth as the realization of the agreement hit me like a truck. I'm about to risk my entire military career for one person.

"What the hell…. Have I gotten myself into…." I whispered and moved my hand to cover my eyes.

 _Don't forget to review_


	10. Chapter 10

**The Soldier**

[Hiccup POV]

War wage on for months on end it felt like this war would never end, but our unit wasn't doing too bad, all thanks to Astrid. She is a soldier of soldiers and has accomplished quite a lot during her time. I wasn't surprised as Astrid rose up in the ranks, and became Warrant office 1. But what surprised me the most during our time together wasn't her fighting skills… it was us. Now that I know he is a she…. I've been having these weird feelings towards her. I had a general idea what these feelings could be, but it felt wrong…. I was still her supervisor, she was my subordinate. Not to mention people would believe the wrong things if they knew the truth about Astrid. I sat in my makeshift office, leaning against some wooden grates and sitting on a bucket. I sighed as I look over Gobber's new battle plan.

"Sir," I looked up and saw Astrid stopping just in front of me, "Do you have a moment?"

"What is it, Warrant?" I asked and lower my papers.

"General Gobber is wondering if you've approved his plan?" She asked with her eyes looking away from my gaze.

"Tell the general I'll need a few more minutes," I said and looked down at my papers, "I want to make some improvements."

"Yes, sir," she said. She moved back and was about to leave but something inside of her told her to stay.

"Is something the matter, Warrant?" I asked and put the papers down, "Are you unhappy being a Warrant office 1?"

"What? No of course not, sir," Astrid quickly said and shook her hands frantically, "I just have something else on my mind."

"Such as?" I asked

[Astrid POV]

I look at the lieutenant and could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I've recently started to have romantic feelings towards Hiccup, and I simply confused about it. Hiccup was my lieutenant after all…. And I didn't want him to get into trouble. It wasn't something I just recently felt out of the blue. I started to feel something for him as we got to know each other, fought together, protected each other, and experienced the horrors of war. Seeing the things we see every day and having someone to talk too about them… it can bond people and that's exactly what was happening to me.

 _Should I even admit my feelings towards him? I don't even know if he feels the same…. I could be endangering him._ I thought and quickly debated if I should or not.

"Well?" I looked up and saw Hiccup with his arms crossed, "What is it?"

"I've….been enjoying our time together, sir," I quickly said and smiled slightly, "The battles and everything…. Its been a good…. Uh…. Okay not good…. But an interesting experience."

"Yeah, it's been…. I've enjoyed them. I'm not too surprised you rose up in ranks so quickly," Hiccup said with a smile on his face, "I'm quite proud of you."

"Thank you, sir," I said and felt a blush on my cheeks, "It really means a lot coming from you."

"You'll make general in no time," he said and took his papers again.

"Sir…. What about you?" I asked and walked closer towards him, "You've been lieutenant for a few years now… and General Gobber wanted to promote you a few times…. Why haven't you accepted? I mean…. If you don't mind me asking?"

"I just…. I don't feel like…. I deserve it…." Hiccup said and sighed deeply, "Couldn't keep my friend safe… and cried like a baby when he died. That's not how a soldier should act… we are supposed to be emotionless, killing machines."

"Sir, we're not machines, were humans." I said and sat down next to him after I pulled a crate out, "Having emotions isn't a bad thing. It just proves we're not cold-hearted machines. War changes people in many ways…. But It doesn't mean we have to be machines about it."

"My father was a great soldier, rose up to general… and yet he had to save his own son from being kicked out of the military. I don't see myself fit for a promotion because of my own personal views…." He said placing his hand against his knee, "And my father's body…. It could be anywhere…."

"Sir…" I said and placed my hand on top of his, "You are a great soldier regardless of what you think. Just look what you've accomplished. Just look at what your inventions did! It saved us from the U-boats, the trenches on so many occasions, and the amount of lives that were saved. All because of your inventions, not to mention your skills as a soldier."

"If you're father was here," I said as I leaned in closer to him, "He would be very proud of you."

"How do you know? You've never met him," Hiccup said and lean in closer as well, "The Great Stoick The Vast isn't a softie, you know."

"Well, why wouldn't he be proud of you? I'm proud of you, General Gobber is proud of you, your father would have been proud of you, and you should be proud of yourself." I said as I placed my other hand on top of his.

"Do you truly believe that?" he asked as his hand went over my wig and removed it from my head. Letting my blonde hair, gently fall against my back. I blushed some more and look around; thankfully we were in a deserted part of the campground, and most of the soldiers were asleep by now.

"I do…. Hiccup," I said and looked away from him, "You should accept the promotions… you deserve them."

"And you deserve them as well," he said. I look at him and felt his hand being placed against my cheek, "We've seen so much fighting this war… and yet… you still find a way to smile and lighten up my day."

"Hiccup…," I whispered and pressed my lips against his. I closed my eyes and kissed him before pulling back slightly. I quickly felt his hand moving down my cheek and pulled me into another, and much deeper kiss. We stayed like this and simply made out for what seem to be hours on end. It was simply incredible….. and in the amount of trouble, we could be in if people knew about us.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Soldier**

[Hiccup POV]

More months passed as the war continued to wage on, and have taken part in many infamous battles. Gobber was eventually called back to England by Churchill, he wanted all of his generals in the capital. Gobber wasn't too pleased about this. He along with my father broke protocol and decided to fight at the front. They were the only generals who were 'crazy' enough to do such a thing, something I admired greatly. But before left, Gobber called me to his tent to tell me something.

 _The night before Gobber's departure. _

I walked inside of Gobber's tent, feeling a bit down after hearing the news he was heading back home. I wished Gobber would stay, he was someone I could talk too about my father, someone to tell me stories about him. But, I couldn't really protest a direct order from Winston Churchill himself.

"Gobber," I said walking inside of the tent, catching him packing a few things he had brought with him. I sighed and sat down on a nearby chair, "I'm going to miss you, but you're needed back in England to plan our victory."

"I rather, be here, Hiccup," He said sitting next to me. He took his bag and pulled out a bottle of whiskey and two metal mugs. I look up at him and gave him a small nod of the head, as he poured a cup for me as well. "Don't you remember all of the fuses your father and I made? All of the old geezers went crazy when we wanted to join the front."

"Of course, I remember." I said with a soft chuckle as I took my mug, "My father kept ranting about them. The only reason those generals stop their whining, was after Churchill told you guys it was alright."

"It took a lot of convincing that's for sure, but I'm glad Winston allowed us to come here. It's a great moral support for the men, knowing their superiors are willing to risk their lives as much as they do." Gobber said as he took his mug. He smiled and hit it against mine before we both drank our drinks. I took the bottle and poured us some more.

"It was good timing as well….. I heard rumours the men at the front, were all accusing of the higher-ups of being wimps. Too afraid to leave their comfy chairs, high wages, and pampered lives to actually care about the war or the men fighting it. When you and my father arrived at the front it reassured them."

"I hope all of our efforts made an impact," Gobber said glancing at his bags, "Handling the other generals…. Is a battle of is own."

"I'm sure you can handle them, Gobber," I said smiling at him. Gobber returns the smile and messed my hair as we shared a laugh.

"Now! Enough of me. I called you here for a special reason," he said

"You did? Whatever for?" I asked placing my empty mug down only to have Gobber refill it.

"Lieutenant Hector Haddock, you've shown great leadership skills during the war. You've demonstrated how brave you are, how selfish you can be, and how caring you are towards the men fighting along with you. Because of your outstanding work to the British Military, your key inventions and plans which allowed us to win many battles. I'm proud of promoting you to Lieutenant Colonel. " he said with a huge smile appearing on his face.

I simply stared in utter shock. Lieutenant Colonel? Did I hear him right? There's no way, Gobber promoted me so high. I wasn't even promoted to Captain or major?!

"Before you say anything, boy," Gobber said, sensing I was about to protest the promotion like I had done before. "I'm promoting you, Lieutenant Colonel because it's well overdue. You deserve this new rank, Hiccup, embracing it. Many lives and battles would have been lost without you. We've only been able to get this far in the war because of you."

"But…. Its Lieutenant Colonel….. won't the others think you're favouriting me? Because your friends with my father?" I worriedly asked. I looked into Gobber's eyes and saw he had a calm expression like he knew I was about to ask such a question.

"Then shows them this," Gobber pulled out a letter from his bag and placed it on the table in front of me. My eyes immediately noticed the royal crest. I let out a soft gasp and quickly removed the letter from the envelope with my eyes scanning the letter. "King George and Winston Churchill have both approved your promotion. They've seen the reports of your many battles, Hiccup. The king himself asked why you were still a lieutenant, and Winston agreed with him."

" _I, King George VI, hereby promote Hector Haddock from the Princess of Wales's royal regiment to Lieutenant Colonel._ " My eyes look back at Gobber and than the letter. I kept repeating this movement as I simply couldn't believe my eyes. This was differently the king's seal, no doubt about it. It was an official with the prime minister's signature right beside the king's.

"Hiccup, you deserve this promotion, accept it." Gobber said as he places a large hand on my shoulder, "Your father would be so proud of you, and he would want you to accept it as well."

 _Astrid would want me to accept this too,_ I let out a sigh and looked up at him. This promotion is incredible, I had never heard of a soldier skip so many ranks before. Did I truly deserve this? Clearly everyone around me, heck, even the Prime Minister and the King of England thought so. _I…. I….. deserve this….._

I sat up from my chair and saluted him, "I, Hector Haddock from the Princess of Wales's royal regiment, proudly accepts the promotion to Lieutenant Colonel. Thank you, General Gobber. Please send my regards and great appreciation to King George IV and Prime Minister Winston Churchill."

Gobber sat up as well, "I will gladly pass on the message, Lieutenant Colonel," he said saluting as well, "Congratulations, Hiccup."

I smiled and couldn't hold myself back. I quickly wrap my arms around him, embracing him in a tight embrace. Gobber laughs slightly as he hugs me back.

"As Lieutenant Colonel, you are allowed to leave the front to be placed in a better position?" Gobber said smiling.

I looked up and laugh since I already knew, he knows my answer. "Thank you, but I rather stay here with the men."

We both laugh and sat down to finish the bottle.

 _Present_

I stood in front of Astrid as I finished telling her about my promotion. Our relationship was going pretty well. We weren't the typical couple, of course, we couldn't go out on dates, or express our feelings for each other in public. But what we had now was perfect, Astrid was still James to everyone except for myself and Fishlegs. We would sneak a few kisses here and there when we were certain no one was there. Right now, I could see 'James' trying to hold herself back from hugging me. The excitement in her eyes could be seen as clear as day.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you, Lieutenant Colonel! Oh my gosh! It sounds so perfect too! I'm glad I can still call you lieutenant!" Astrid said smiling big and uncomfortable holding herself back.

"Thank you, James," I said with my eyes scanning our surroundings. I noticed a few soldiers around us who were out of earshot from us, "I was only able to accept this promotion because of you…. And Gobber."

"Me?" Astrid asked smiling at me

"You and Gobber…. Help me regain some of my lost confidence," I said bitting down on my bottom lip, wishing I could hold her in my arms right now.

[Astrid POV]

I smiled tenderly at him with my eyes looking around our surroundings as well. We anxiously waited for the slightest moment we could express ourselves. A large passing truck that would hide us from a quick kiss, or a warm embrace from his arms. But today wasn't our luck, I simply had to hold myself back from taking him in my arms, "Because you deserve it, Hiccup," I said.

He smiled and gave a small nod of his head, "Thank you…."

 _A few hours later_

I sighed as we made our way to the coast, we were walking at a fast pace. We had to get to the coast in less than two days. We were given a window to liberate the trapped soldier on Dunkirk, Hiccup had already formulated a plan on bringing the soldiers back. The generals were concerned about the lack of military ships around the area. There wasn't enough to bring all of the solider back, but Hiccup suggested to ask the locals to assist us. They would use their boats to bring back the ally forces to safety.

"Come on, men! Move your asses! We have to get to the checkpoint in less than an hour!" Hiccup shouted with the men shouting, yes sir.

"Sir," I said running up ahead to catch up to him.

"What is it?" he asked me

"Maybe we should take a break?" I said looking back at the exhausted soldiers, "The troops haven't rested since we left."

"We have to reach the checkpoint in less than an hour, " he said

"I understand, sir, but we are ahead of schedule and the men are exhausted. They might not be able to perform once we arrive at the coast." I said smiling at him, hoping he would understand where I was coming from.

Hiccup frown at me before looking back at his soldiers, he sighed in annoyance seeing how exhausted they were. "Very well….. We'll take a break! Ten minutes!" he shouted with the troop sighing in relief.

I smiled and stood in front of Hiccup, I looked around and sighed noticing the men were too busy removing their heavy bags to notice them. I discreetly held his hand, "Don't worry, Hiccup." I softly whispered feeling his hand tighten around mine, "We're going to win this war."

"And then we can be together," he whispered in return.

"I love you," I whispered releasing his hand. I smirk slightly as I held back a small laugh, seeing hiccup's surprised expression. He quickly cleared his voice and return his strick facial expression, but I could swear I notice a blush on his cheeks.

"You do?" he asked with his eyes avoiding mine.

 _He's so flustered,_ I smiled and really wanted to laugh at his adorable reaction. "I sure do," I said.

He smiled and was about to say something when we were suddenly under fire. The men taking on by surprise all scattered away, trying to find cover from the waves of bullets coming out of nowhere. "TAKE COVER AND RETURN FIRE!" Hiccup shouted as he pulled me down to the ground, taking cover behind a tree.

I quickly grab my rifle and look around for the enemy, "Where the hell are they?!" I said looking around the empty meadow.

"It's a surprise attack…. Dammit…. They probably have snipers nearby," Hiccup said looking around, seeing the troop preparing they're refiled as well once they had taken cover.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup…. This is all my fault…." I said with gunfire quickly being exchanged from both sides.

"They were probably following us for a while. They would have made their move sooner or later," he said and gave me a reassuring smile.

"GRENADE!" we both look back trying to see who had called it out. We soon heard something strike the tree. We looked down seeing a grenade roll down and stop in front of us. Hiccup gasp pulling me into his arms, he had just managed to push us out of the way when the grenade exploded. We struck the ground with this loud ringing in our ears.

"Hiccup….." I managed to say feeling all disoriented. I groan with the ringing growing louder, I rub my head and felt something heavy on top of me.

"LIEUTENANT!" someone yelled with more gunfire being heard, "GET THE MEDIC NOW!"

 _Medic?_ I shook my head some more as my vision started to refocus. Why did someone call for a medic? I'm not injured? Who would need a med-

"Hiccup!" I said as my eyes finally focus on Hiccup as he lay on top of me. I gasp in horror as I gently, but quickly removed myself from underneath. "Hiccup!" I shouted seeing his back was impaled with shrapnel, his left arm burnt with his head striking a rock from the fall. Tears started to overflow, I went over to him and tried to wake him up. "HICCUP! PLEASE WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

"GET OVER HERE!" someone shouted with his arm motioning me to come over, "WE'VE LOCATED THOSE GERMAN BITCHES!"

"NO! IM NOT LEAVING HIM!" I shouted quickly returning my attention to Hiccup's unconscious body. _Oh, no…. he's losing too much blood…. i…. I have to stop it!_ Quickly without thinking, I removed the bandages that held down my chest. Not caring that the entire unit can see that I was a woman, no that wasn't on my mind right now. I had to save Hiccup! I had to save him no matter what!

"IM COMING ASTRID! HOLD ON!" Fishlegs shouted before taking cover from a wave of bullets.

"Astrid?" Fishlegs heard noticing a few men looking at each other.

"Did James have….. breast?" another asked

 _Dammit…. The secrets out,_ Fishlegs groan in annoyance, "Nows not the time! Shoot them!" he yelled motioning the Germans.

"Hiccup…. Please… don't leave me…." I cried wrapping the bandages around his chest or attempting too, "Please hang on…. Please! I love you so much! Don't you dare leave me… HICCUP!"

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. Life got busier


End file.
